Change of Status
by shintochick
Summary: A silly one-shot about Kagome changing her relationship status on Facebook.


A/N: Rating is language.

Disclaimer: I do not profit from the wonderful world of Inuyasha.

**Higurashi Kagome **is in a relationship with **Taisho Sesshomaru**

3 hours ago Like Comment

**Taisho Rin,** **Higurashi Shippo, Taijiya Sango, and 15 people** like this.

**Taisho Rin **Rin is SO happy for Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome! : D

**Taisho Inuyasha **WTF Kagome?! You're dating that bastard? That's sick.

**Kappa Jaken **Worthless ningen take down these slanderous statements against my Lord right now.

**Taisho Sesshomaru** Jaken come in my study for a moment. I have something for you.

**Higurashi Shippo **Congrats Momma. I know you'll both be very happy. (**10 people **like this.)

**Taisho Inuyasha **STFU you stupid little fox.

**Higurashi Kagome **INUYASHA! SIT boy! (**25 people **like this.)

**Taisho Inuyasha **Hah, stupid wench. It doesn't work over the internet. : P

**Taisho Sesshomaru **Half-breed you will cease calling Kagome any more foul names.

**Tajiya Sango **Well if you ask me it's about damned time you two went public.

**Houshi Miroku **I must agree with my darling Sango. Sesshomaru let me know if you need any tips on "furthering" your relationship with Kagome ; )

**Higurashi Kagome **Trust me Miroku, Sess definitely doesn't need any tips from you. (**1 person **likes this.)

**Taisho Inuyasha **How long has this little lovefest been going on Kagome?

**Clay Kikyo **Why do you care so much Inuyasha?

**Kaze Kagura** Dislike! I love you Sesshomaru. I'll wait for you to come to your senses.

**Ookami Kouga **Kagome change that right now! You're my woman.

**Higurashi Kagome **Yasha it's been 8 months now. Kouga, not going to happen. Kagura, I wouldn't hold your breath.

**Taisho Sesshomaru **You will desist with your worthless claim wolf. Kagome is MY woman and always will be. (**1 person **likes this.)

**Wolf Ayame **Damnit Kouga I'M YOUR WOMAN. Congrats Kagome!

**Hitohiro Eri** What about Hojo? He's going to be devastated.

**Kotishi Yuka **You're dating Inuyasha's hot brother? You GO girl!

**Akitomi Ayumi** Congratulations to both of you.

**Taisho Sesshomaru **Half-brother

**Taisho Inuyasha **Half-brother

**Higurashi Shippo **Hahaha you two crack me up.

**Taisho Inuyasha **I'll crack you upside the head kit.

**Higurashi Mrs. **I'm so happy for both of you. Will we be hearing wedding bells soon?

**Higurashi Kagome **MAMA!

**Taisho Toga** Good job son! Kagome's a great girl. Now I want grandpups.

**Taisho Sesshomaru** Thank you Father and never fear we've been practicing ; )

**Higurashi Kagome** SESSHOMARU!

**Taisho Inuyasha** Eeewwww! I don't need to hear that shit.

**Taisho Rin** Ooohhh can Rin have a little sister? Please Sesshomaru-sama?

**Higurashi Shippo** No Rin. Let's have a little brother.

**Tajiya Sango** You two are going to have such sweet and adorable babies.

**Taisho Inuyasha** Only if they take after Kagome. ROFL

**Houshi Miroku** Speaking of making babies Sango…

**Tajiya Sango** Keep it in your pants monk. (**8 people like this.**)

**Neko Touran** Wow Kagome, I'm shocked. Sesshomaru seems like such a stick up his ass compared to you.

**Higurashi Kagome** He takes the stick out when we're together Touran ; )

**Taisho Inuyasha** I don't believe you. That stick is wedged up WAY too far to come out.

**Taisho Sesshomaru** Miko you will stop this now or be punished.

**Higurashi Kagome **Promises, promises Sess.

**Houshi Miroku** Do tell Lord Sesshomaru. How exactly would that punishment go?

**Taisho Inuyasha **Knock that shit off. I don't need those images in my brain.

**Nomi Myoga** My hearty felicitations my Lord and Lady Kagome. This is wonderful news.

**Taisho Inukimi** Sesshomaru I don't believe that I have given my blessing on this "relationship".

**Taisho Sesshomaru** Mother I do not need your blessing. I will do as I want.

**Nomi Myoga** You should be happy Lady Mother. This is a kami blessed union. They will have incredibly strong children.

**Ikiteiru Kaede** Ye are correct Myoga. Kagome is the strongest Shikon Miko since Midoriko.

**Clay Kikyo** Hey! She is NOT stronger than me.

**Higurashi Kagome** Can we please stop discussing any future children Sess and I might have please. Kikyo FYI I am waaaay stronger than you. (**15 people like this.**)

**Taisho Sesshomaru** There is no "might" my little Miko. We will be having pups.

**Taijiya Sango **I guess he told you Kagome ; )

**Higurashi Kagome** ^/^

**Higurashi Souta** This is so cool. Inuyasha had only one sword but Sesshomaru has two. Can you teach me how to use them Sesshomaru?

**Taisho Inuyasha** Keh! Tessaiga is better than those swords combined squirt. I'll teach you not that bastard.

**Taisho Sesshomaru **You will do nothing of the kind Inuyasha. I'm sure he can run around swinging a sword aimlessly like you do. I will teach you the proper kata Souta.

**Hitohiro Eri** So Kagome would you mind if I asked Hojo out now? Since you're taken and all.

**Higurashi Kagome** Go ahead Eri. I've already talked to Hojo and I think he's expecting the call. : )

**Kotishi Yuka** Heeeyyy! What about me and Ayumi? Got any other guys you can set us up with Kagome?

**Ookami Ginta** Hey sis best wishes

**Ookami Hakkaku** Yeah we're really happy for you.

**Higurashi Kagome** Thanks guys. BTW have you ever met my friends Yuka and Ayumi?

**Taisho Rin** We should have a BIG party to celebrate.

**Higurashi Shippo** That's a great idea Rin. Then everybody can meet everybody.

**Taisho Inuyasha **I don't want to be around Lord Frigid anymore than I already have to.

**Taijiay Sango** A party sounds awesome.

**Higurashi Mrs.** I would love to meet Sesshomaru's parents.

**Higurashi Kagome** Well I guess we could but where?

**Taisho Toga** No need to worry my dear. We will have it at my house so I can keep an eye on Inuyasha and Inukimi. Our family get-togethers tend to resemble an episode of Cops.

**Taisho Sesshomaru** Must we do this?

**Higurashi Kagome** Please Sess? It would be so much fun.

**Taisho Sesshomaru** You will owe me big for this Kagome.

**Higurashi Kagome** Anything you want Sess. Thank you.

**Taisho Sesshomaru** I'll let you know tonight exactly what my payment will be koi.

**Taisho Inuyasha** ):

**Higurashi Kagome **:D

oOo

**Higurashi Kagome **is mated to **Taisho Sesshomaru**

30 min. ago Like Comment

**Taisho Inuyasha** Oh for fuck's sake!

**Taisho Sesshomaru** Indeed.


End file.
